


Suck It

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [85]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Something makes Merlin drool...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Suck It

“I can’t get my mouth around it,” complained Merlin. “It’s so hard!”

Arthur simply smiled.

“Urgh, now I’m drooling,” Merlin continued to complain, all the words muffled by what was in his mouth.

He choked and coughed.

“Just keep sucking,” advised Arthur.

Merlin was quiet for a while then swallowed with a sigh.

“That’s actually rather nice,” he said, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur passed him another Champion toffee, one of many he picked up on his recent trip to Johannesburg.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahah. You only have your dirty mind to blame...
> 
> Champion toffees are real and will remove a tooth or two.


End file.
